Meanwhile
by itsfairchild
Summary: Sexto ano em Hogwarts, James e Lily deixaram as brigas de lado e agora agem normalmente como colegas de casa. Mas um trabalho, assim como alguns segredos revelados, são responsáveis por aproximá-los ainda mais.


– Muito que bem – Dumbledore disse alegremente de seu posto, os braços atrás das costas e balançando-se para frente e para trás sobre seus calcanhares. Seu olhar passou pelo Salão Principal estranhamente vazio, apenas 40 alunos se encontravam ali. Ele se virou brevemente para os outros professores que residiam atrás dele, como se estivesse conferindo. – O sétimo ano estará muito ocupado com os N.I.E.M.s e o quinto com os N.O.M.'s. – Ele fez uma pausa dramática, seus olhos brilhando por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua. – Decidimos fazer uma espécie de competição com vocês, sexto ano, valendo pontos para as casas, já que entre os últimos anos vocês são os que estão mais folgados.

Um muxoxo percorreu a pequena plateia, seguido de varias exclamações baixas de indignação. Dumbledore esperou pacientemente que todos acalmassem seus ânimos.

– Eu sei que particularmente neste ano as equipes de quadribol estão dando tudo de si, portanto estão com poucos pontos de diferença. E eu sei também – ele deu um sorriso maroto – que os quatro capitães dos times são do sétimo ano e logo precisarão de um sucessor. Por que não encaram como uma oportunidade de ganhar pontos e conseguirem se tornar os próximos no comando? – Albus deixou que a informação fosse absorvida antes de continuar. – Juntamente com os diretores das Casas, decidimos que valerá 50 pontos, mas isso não quer dizer que apenas ao fazer terão os pontos garantidos. – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas cinzentas e apontou para a mesa da Grifinória. – Sr. Potter, o que me diz?

James Potter ajeitou os óculos na ponte de nariz e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, o queixo repousando no punho fechado. Alguma garota da mesa da Lufa-Lufa suspirou.

– Acho que já ganhamos os 50 pontos, professor. – Ele respondeu calmamente. – Temos a Evans.

A Evans em questão lançou para ele um olhar mortal.

– Evans até pode ser boa. – Donald Wrayburn respondeu sentado a duas mesas de distância e abriu os braços, fazendo um gesto abrangedor. – Mas ela não é da Corvinal.

– Ela vale mais do que vocês arrumadinhos da Corvinal! – Sirius Black disse de volta, se levantando. Lily Evans baixou a cabeça, mas era possível ver o rubor que tomava conta de seu rosto através de sua testa descoberta. – E nós temos o Remus também! – Ele falou apontando para o amigo.

Um Remus incrivelmente pálido revirou os olhos.

– Se acalmem, crianças. – Dumbledore disse de um modo animado. – Encerramos por aqui. Sigam seus diretores até vossos respectivos Salões Comunais para receberem as diretrizes.

••••••••••

Emmeline Vance, do último ano, havia emprestado para Lily um Aproximador. Sim, era exatamente esse o nome que a mais velha tinha usado. Basicamente, se parecia com um telescópio, mas não era usado apenas para observar corpos celestes. "Você vai conseguir contar todas as crateras da lua" Emmeline tinha dito em tom de brincadeira.

O dormitório feminino do sexto ano da Grifinória encontrava-se completamente escuro e Lily era guiada apenas pela luz da lua enquanto tentava equilibrar o objeto na janela. Suas companheiras de quarto e todo o restante dos alunos estavam no Salão Principal desfrutando do jantar, enquanto ela insistiu em ficar no quarto e testar o Aproximador. Ela sabia que com suas amigas ali ela não teria concentração nenhuma. Portanto, já pediu para Dorcas trazer alguma coisa para ela comer. Ou várias.

Lily levantou a lente e passou com ela pela Casa dos Gritos. Emmeline tinha razão, o Aproximador era muito bom, ela podia ver claramente as janelas da casa e um vulto que passava por detrás das cortinas parcialmente rasgadas. Um uivo rasgou a noite, chegando abafado aos ouvidos de Lily.

– Remmy – ela não se impediu de sussurrar baixo.

Ela continuou a trajetória com o Aproximador e apontou para a lua, mas era pesado e ela não havia prendido direito um pino, então a lente apontou para baixo, diretamente para os jardins. Lily se inclinou sobre a janela pronta para levantar a lente novamente, mas um movimento chamou sua atenção. Voltou a observar pela lente, para enxergar mais de perto, e foi com extrema surpresa que reconheceu James Potter se esgueirando pelos arbustos. Um cachorro preto o observava a uma curta distância. Ele tirou a blusa e – santo Deus! – a calça logo em seguida. Lily sabia que não devia estar olhando, mas por Merlin, James Potter tinha músculos que praticamente pediam que os olhos de Lily percorressem. Tarde demais ela se deu conta de que ele estava nu, mas de costas para ela. Ele começou a correr e, em um instante, já não era mais um garoto e sim um cervo grande ocupava seu lugar. Como ele poderia ser um animago?

Ela levantou os olhos a tempo de ver as duas figuras no jardim, o cão e o cervo, correrem rumo a Casa dos Gritos.

••••••••••

No dia seguinte, James, Sirius, Peter e Remus não apareceram na aula.

– Como se sente? – Lily perguntou ao se sentar na cadeira ao lado da maca. Remus estava em uma sala separada da enfermaria.

– Horrível – ele murmurou e conseguiu dar um sorriso amarelo. Ele realmente parecia horrível.

– Sinto muito – ela respondeu. E realmente se sentia. Remus era uma ótima pessoa e coisas horríveis sempre aconteciam com pessoas boas. – Remmy... – ela começou, mas parou ao perceber que aquele poderia não ser o melhor momento.

– O que? – ele se levantou um pouco nos travesseiros e olhou atentamente para ela. – O que foi Lily? Pode me contar qualquer coisa.

– É que... – ela respirou profundamente. – Ontem eu vi uma coisa.

– Não era eu, era? – Remus empalideceu mais do que já estava. – Lily, eu te disse que não queria que você me visse nesse estado, eu perco o controle, não sou eu mesmo! – Ele começou a falar desesperadamente, olhando-a nos olhos. Era um milagre que ele tivesse amigos e sempre aceitou que se um dia viesse a perde-los por ser quem é não reclamaria, já que pode aproveitar a amizade por um certo tempo. Mas a perspectiva de perder Lily o assustava demais.

– Não era você, fique tranquilo. – Ela estendeu a mão na cama e agarrou a dele. – Na verdade eu te vi, mas só um vulto de longe. – Ela se apressou a dizer. – É só que... desde quando James Potter é um animago?

– Ah! – Remus caiu de volta nos travesseiros e um sorriso de alegria brincou em seus lábios. – Era isso? – ele virou o rosto para ela. – Desde o quarto ano. Viu o Sirius também?

– Eu... – ela já ia negar, mas parou ao se lembrar do cachorro. Onde James estava, Sirius também estava junto. – Não sei. Só se ele for aquele cachorro preto. – Remus assentiu. – Eles estavam indo para a Casa dos Gritos, mas eu sei que você estava lá.

– Eu fico mais calmo na companhia de outros animais. Eles ficam comigo e me ajudam.

– Oh! – ela disse levemente emocionada. – Eu nunca teria imaginado. Mas agora os apelidos de vocês fazer todo o sentido. – Ela sorriu. – Pettigrew também?

– Eles são boas pessoas, Lily. Sei que não parece à primeira vista, talvez nem à segunda, mas se der uma chance você vai ver. – Ele apertou de leve a mão dela. – E sim, Peter também é, mas seria impossível você vê-lo. Ele é um rato.

Lily deu um risinho.

– Espere um pouco. Se você viu o James na sua forma animaga e tem certeza que é ele, é porque viu a transformação. Mas ele sempre tira a roupa para se transformar. – Ele deu um sorriso maroto para ela. – Você viu o Prongs pelado, Lily?

– O que? É claro que não!

– Você está corando! – ele começou a rir ao perceber a vermelhidão que se espalhava pelo rosto dela. Quase não dava para perceber onde seu cabelo começava. – Viu ele pelado, não é?

– Se você contar isso para alguém Lupin, especialmente para ele – ela apontou um dedo ameaçadoramente para ele, – eu te mato.

••••••••••

– Precisamos decidir um lugar para fazer logo esse trabalho – Lily resmungou encostada em uma poltrona do Salão Comunal.

– Que tal no nosso quarto? O dos meninos, quero dizer. – Remus disse ao descer as escadas e chegar perto delas, já esperando uma resposta negativa. Depois de uma semana do fim da lua cheia ele já estava com sua aparência normal de volta. – Oi meninas.

Elas o cumprimentaram com um gesto da cabeça.

– Bem, pode ser. – Lily respondeu após um momento de silêncio. – Já que não pensamos em outro lugar.

Dorcas foi para perto da amiga e entrelaçou os braços.

– Sim, é bem melhor do que fazer no Salão Comunal, assim não vai ter tantas pessoas em volta nos pressionando para conseguirmos todos os pontos. – Ela cutucou Lily. – E você sempre pode gritar e nos mandar calar a boca, não é mesmo?

Todos deram sorrisinhos culpados, principalmente porque sabiam que era bem capaz de Lily fazer exatamente isso. Ela deu de ombros.

– Pode ser amanhã? As 4pm?

Remus olhou para Lily.

– Tudo bem. – Ela já tinha concordado em fazer no quarto deles, de nada adiantaria contraria-la agora. – Acho que posso convencer Prongs e Pads a terminarem o treino até essa hora. – Convencer não era exatamente a palavra, o termo certo seria implorar.

Ele recebeu olhares de pena das meninas, elas sabiam o quanto James e Sirius eram fissurados em quadribol e acabar o treino mais cedo por um trabalho da escola era uma coisa em que eles nunca teriam pensado. Ao que tudo indicava, Lily também sabia disso e deu um sorrisinho diabólico.

– Bom, já que resolvemos o lugar e a hora, podemos ir comer. – Marlene se adiantou e puxou Dorcas, que se soltou de Lily. – Onde está Alice?

– Acho que ela já desceu com o Frank para o almoço – Mary respondeu e foi para a porta. – Vamos?

– Ótimo, espero que ela tenha guardado nossos lugares. Não quero ter que me sentar ao lado do Newton do quinto ano. – Lene seguiu Mary e Dorcas foi atrás.

Lily olhou para Remus com uma pequena careta.

– O quarto de vocês. O que eu não faço por um trabalho valendo pontos? – ela se lamentou.

– Vamos lá, Red. – Ele riu e passou um braço pelos ombros dela. Remus era o único que ela deixava usar esse apelido. – Não vai ser tão ruim.

– Se você diz. Mas vou usar meus gritos se necessário.

••••••••••

– Você ficou louco, Moony? – Sirius perguntou, sentindo uma vontade incrível de balançar o amigo até este recobrar seu juízo. – O que tinha no seu almoço que te fez perder a razão?

James, Sirius e Remus se encontravam quase nos jardins do castelo, após o almoço, recebendo olhares dos outros alunos devido a explosão de Sirius.

– Moony – James disse mais calmamente. – Não podemos terminar o treino até as 4pm, é muito cedo.

Remus suspirou. O certo teria sido contar com a opinião de todos, mas como não foi bem assim que aconteceu...

– Padfoot, Prongs, por favor, estejam no nosso quarto nesse horário, o trabalho tem que ser feito.

– Moony... – Sirius começou, mas James o interrompeu.

– Remus, podemos dar conta do trabalho sem que tenhamos que finalizar o treino antes do horário.

– Esse trabalho tem que estar bem feito. Você sabe que a nota vai influenciar no resultado da Taça das Casas. – Remus olhou para Sirius. – Não querem perder para a Sonserina, não é?

– E não vamos. – Sirius deu de ombros. – Nenhum professor daria uma boa nota para um trabalho coberto com a gordura do nariz do Snape.

– Ótimo, então vejo vocês no nosso quarto as 4pm.

– Hey Moony, não dissemos que iriamos estar lá nesse horário. – James cutucou o amigo com o cotovelo. – Não vamos ter que lidar com seu probleminha peludo, já que não é mais lua cheia, então podemos passar a noite toda fazendo o trabalho.

– Por Merlin! – Remus disse exasperado. – Vocês não tem jeito. O que vou dizer para as meninas?

– Você disse meninas? – Sirius se aprumou. Com certeza, se ele estivesse em sua forma animaga, suas orelhas estariam em pé.

– Sim. Lily, Lene, Dorcas... essas meninas.

– Lily... no nosso quarto – James disse pausadamente.

Sirius abriu um sorriso e passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Remus.

– Meu queridíssimo Moony, porque não começou logo falando das garotas?

••••••••••

– Evans? – Peter Pettigrew se aproximou timidamente dela. James, Sirius e Remus estavam do outro lado do Salão Comunal e olhavam para ele sem entender nada. Marlene, Dorcas e Mary que estavam próximas olharam surpresas para ele, juntamente com Frank e Alice.

– Sim? – Lily olhou para ele, igualmente surpresa.

Peter respirou profundamente e se abaixou, sua boca quase encostando na orelha de Lily.

– Eu preciso ir para a enfermaria – ele sussurrou. Lily deu uma leve encolhida na poltrona. – Comi muito bagel de manteiga e estou me sentindo mal. Só que eu não queria levar uma advertência por andar fora do horário.

Ela virou-se para ele, colocando uma distância entre os dois.

– Pode ir – ela se apressou em dizer. Ele parecia um pouco inquieto. – Quer que eu vá com você?

– Sim, por favor.

Ela se levantou e deu um leve empurrão nele, fazendo-o ir na frente ao saírem do Salão Comunal.

– Lene! – James se agitou no sofá. – Você ouviu o que ele disse pra ela?

Marlene se virou para ele com a testa franzida.

– Eu ia te perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Nunca vi os dois se falando.

– Eu ouvi alguma coisa com enfermaria – Mary entrou na conversa.

– Ele está doente? – Sirius perguntou para ninguém em particular.

Lene o fuzilou com o olhar.

– Ele é seu amigo, Black. Como é que poderíamos saber?

••••••••••

Batidas na porta fizeram Remus desviar os olhos do livro que estava lendo e ver que horas eram em seu relógio de pulso. 4:07pm. Ele se levantou da cama e foi em direção a porta.

– Podem entrar – disse para as meninas ao abrir e dando espaço para as mesmas passarem. – Fiquem à vontade.

E elas realmente ficaram. Dorcas se sentou ao lado de Remus e Mary em seu malão, aos pés da cama. Lene se sentou na cama ao lado e Lily se jogou em um colchão do outro lado do quarto. Frank e Alice chegaram logo em seguida, as bochechas rosas e a respiração ofegante. Segundo Frank, eles estavam no vento lá fora e subiram as escadas correndo.

– Onde estão os outros? – Mary perguntou.

– Sirius e James devem estar tomando banho após o treino, logo mais estarão aqui. – Remus respondeu. – E Peter só avisou que estava se sentindo mal e Madame Pomfrey pediu para ele ficar o resto do dia na enfermaria.

Todos lançaram olhares para Lily.

– Sem comentários – ela respondeu ao levantar apenas a cabeça do colchão.

– Ele não vai fazer falta – Lene disse de forma quase corrosiva, destilando a sinceridade.

Lily respirou profundamente o perfuma que ela estava sentindo desde que se deitou na cama alheia. Discretamente e rezando para que ninguém notasse, ela virou a cabeça até que seu nariz encostasse na colcha, voltando rapidamente para a posição original.

– Nossa! – ela exclamou ainda deitada. – Essa cama está tão cheirosa. De quem é, Remus?

Ela levantou a cabeça a tempo de vê-lo segurar a risada.

– Essa é a do James.

– Que? – Lily rolou para fora da cama, caindo com tudo no chão. – Tá repreendido.

– Você está bem? – Frank perguntou risonho, caminhando até ela e ajudando-a a se levantar.

– Sim – Lily respondeu massageando o quadril. Ela se sentou no chão, encostada no malão que Remus disse pertencer a Sirius.

– Foi um barulho e tanto – Dorcas disse rindo.

A porta se abriu e James e Sirius entraram.

– O barulho veio daqui? – Sirius perguntou olhando ao redor. – Deu para ouvir das escadas.

Todos olharam para Lily e ela foi obrigada a responder timidamente:

– Sim.

Remus sentiu que os meninos iriam perguntar o que tinha acontecido e Lily já estava ficando vermelha, portanto ele resolveu poupar a amiga.

– Vamos começar logo.

Foi um trabalho exaustivo, cinco horas dentro do quarto. A hora do jantar chegou e passou enquanto os nove permaneciam escrevendo.

– Acho que deveríamos comemorar – Sirius comentou ao terminarem o trabalho. – Hogsmead amanhã? Todos juntos? A primeira rodada de cerveja amanteigada é por conta do Prongs.

– Hey! – James protestou.

Todos concordaram e mesmo com James, ainda indignado por Sirius estar gastando seu dinheiro, não pode deixar de dar um sorriso. Não estariam somente os dois juntos, é claro, mas seria a primeira vez que ele ia para Hogsmead com Lily.

– Vamos pegar alguma coisa para comer – Alice comentou ao se levantar, dando um beijo na bochecha de Frank. As meninas se levantaram também e acenaram em despedida. – Boa noite para vocês.

Elas saíram do quarto, mas mesmo da escada conseguiram ouvir quando Sirius perguntou:

– Então, Moony, porque todos olharam para a Lily quando perguntamos que barulho era aquele?

Que Merlin tivesse piedade dela.

••••••••••

As folhas alaranjadas do outono rodopiavam pela aldeia, fazendo-os se sentirem muito satisfeitos por estarem dentro do Três Canecas. Os meninos se espremiam pelo lugar lotado com as canecas de cerveja, enquanto as meninas guardavam uma mesa para eles.

– Você está de tranças – James disse ao depositar a caneca de Lily na frente dela. Ele tinha observado ela pela manhã inteira desse sábado, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que Lily estava ali.

Instantaneamente, a garota levou as mãos aos cabelos.

– Por favor, não puxe – ela respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto.

Lene se engasgou com o gole de cerveja.

– Por que eu faria isso? – ele perguntou.

– Segundo ano – Marlene respondeu pela amiga. – Você puxou as tranças dela no corredor.

A risada que Sirius soltou mais parecia um latido.

– Ah! – foi tudo que James conseguiu murmurar, o rosto ficando com uma tonalidade vermelha. Uma garota do terceiro ano estava passando em frente a mesa deles e não pode deixar de comentar com a amiga "James Potter está corando!". Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Lily e bebeu quase metade de sua cerveja, tentando ver se seu rosto parava de queimar nesse curto tempo. – Me desculpe – ele sussurrou para ela. – Eu provavelmente só estava tentando chamar sua atenção.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas ao escutar a forma franca com que ele falava.

– Eu meio que fiquei traumatizada. Nunca mais me viu de tranças, não é? – ela respondeu e deu uma cutucada com o cotovelo nele. – Mas considere o trauma superado, apesar de que o puxão foi bem forte. – Ele abriu a boca, mas ela o cortou. – Não precisa pedir desculpas de novo. Ver você corando foi o suficiente.

Ele deu uma risada e tirou o casaco, colocando-o no encosto da cadeira. O movimento fez o cheiro do perfume circular envolta dele, então foi a vez de Lily corar e beber sua cerveja.

••••••••••

"Nos espere no tronco" elas disseram, "não vamos demorar". Lily estava sentada a cerca de meia hora no frio esperando suas amigas saírem da Dedos de Mel.

– Hmm, oi. – James chegou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, estranhando encontrar somente Lily ali. Ela olhou para ele e foi mais para o lado no tronco, dando espaço. – Onde estão as meninas?

– Dedos de Mel – ela respondeu, suspirando. – E os meninos?

– Zonko's. Falaram para eu vir na frente que logo chegariam.

Lily soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

– Também me falaram isso. Mas estou aqui há mais de meia hora.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, sendo o alvo de olhares das pessoas que estavam passando. James esperou um grupo ir embora antes de começar a falar.

– Então, suas costas estão bem?

– O que? – ela perguntou confusa.

– Você caiu da minha cama ontem.

Lily encolheu os ombros e olhou diretamente para frente.

– Quem te contou? O Remus ou o Frank?

– Bem, Moony me contou que você caiu. E o Frank... – ele deu um sorriso. – Eu não sabia que você gostava do meu perfume.

Ela se mexeu, tentando esconder as bochechas em chamas atrás do cachecol.

– Eu sei que você está sorrindo sem nem precisar te olhar – ela disse baixo.

Isso só serviu para aumentar ainda mais o sorriso dele.

– Me conhece tão bem assim? – ele perguntou, sem obter resposta. – Você não está gritando.

Lily olhou longamente para ele e soltou um suspiro.

– Você não está enchendo meu saco por isso. E foi bem decente ter decidido falar sobre o perfume quando estivesse sozinho comigo.

– Finalmente viu que sou uma boa pessoa? – ele disse animado, embora sua voz tivesse um tom de tristeza.

Lily deu um sorriso ainda corada e virou seu corpo para ele.

– Infelizmente, eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa. – Ela baixou a voz, se aproximando mais dele, encostando seus joelhos. – É muito nobre o que você fez pelo Remus. Você, Sirius e Peter. Virarem animagos para não deixá-lo sozinho nas noites de lua cheia.

– Você sabe sobre o Moony? – James perguntou espantado. Ela assentiu. – Desde quando?

– Acho que descobri no terceiro ano.

– E continuou sendo amiga dele?

– Por que eu faria o contrário? – ela franziu a testa e ele ficou olhando-a com a boca ligeiramente aberta. – O que foi?

– Nada – ele fechou rapidamente a boca. – Mas você consegue me impressionar cada vez mais.

Lily não teve tempo de responder nada antes que sete pessoas subissem a colina até eles.

– Vejo que não se mataram – Sirius disse rindo. – Estamos progredindo.

••••••••••

– Vocês estão embaixo do visgo! – Dorcas disse animada, juntando as mãos na frente do corpo.

James olhou ao redor. Hogwarts já estava se preparando para o Natal, alunos e professores correndo para lá e para cá decorando o Salão. Ele olhou para cima e bem sob o batente da porta descia um raminho da planta.

– Vocês conhecem a tradição – Remus comentou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

– Vamos lá – Lene bateu palmas. – Quero ver um beijo!

– Andem logo, está frio aqui! – Alice reclamou.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, sem jeito.

– Não se sinta obrigada, Lily.

Ele não ia beijar ela sem consentimento, de forma alguma.

Lily deu de ombros e deu um passo na direção dele, ficando frente a frente. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e encostou sua boca na de James, dando um selinho só um pouco demorado. Com o susto, James nem sequer fechou os olhos. Ela ainda levou a boca até sua orelha, sussurrando:

– Eu apenas queria sentir seu perfume de perto.

Lily se virou e seguiu pelo corredor, logo sendo seguida pelas meninas dando risadinhas.

– Prongs, Prongs – Sirius chegou ao seu lado, passando um dos braços pelos ombros de James. – Acho que você nunca mais vai lavar a boca.


End file.
